1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for changing an operation parameter of a communication terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method for changing an operation parameter of a mobile terminal which transmits necessary software using a SMS/SIP message so that a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) terminal such as a WiFi phone can be maintained in optimum operating condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of the Internet spreads, the Internet, together with mobile telephones, is recently being considered to be an almost universal communication system, and the population of Internet users is increasing exponentially. Internet telephones that operate over the Internet at a low cost have been developed. The Internet telephones enable a telephone call between two parties using communication systems working within a wired Internet network. In order to implement a portable telephone function in the Internet telephone, a WLAN terminal that integrates Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) with a WLAN has been developed.
The added value obtained by a wired telephone network is far smaller than the added value obtained by a wireless communication network. For example, the wireless communication network provides not only various contents and services such as a Short Message Service (SMS), an Enhanced Message Service (EMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and various games and video solutions, but also mobility and an access method by which a user can conveniently access the wireless communication network, whereas the wired telephone network provides only voice-oriented services.
IEEE 802.11 WLAN technology for implementing a WLAN terminal is being developed, and demand for the WLAN is increasing. The WLAN uses a radio wave or infrared transfer method, and through the WLAN, a plurality of wireless communication terminals, e.g., Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or laptop computers, can use the Internet at a high-speed within a predetermined distance from a place where an Access Point (AP) has been installed.
While “HiFi” stands for high fidelity in the field of audio systems, “WiFi” stands for wireless fidelity. The term WiFi has been adopted for convenience in the field of wireless communication networks. A telephone used in a wireless communication network is called a WLAN phone or a WiFi phone.
The WLAN terminal, i.e., WiFi phone, has disadvantages in that in IP network interfacing with the WLAN, it is impossible to simply change parameters which are upgraded during operation of the phone. Instead, changeable parameters have to be upgraded at an A/S center, which is very inconvenient.
Even though the WLAN terminal does not upgrade the parameters, a call operation is supported, but since newly added functions cannot be performed, a user is inconvenienced and unsatisfied, and the WiFi phone appears out of date.